Love's Abuse, Mistrust and Betrayal
by SilverJade1
Summary: *Sorato* Romance coming on later!


Love's abuse, mistrust and betrayal.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Being called a witch in the small settlement Salem was a curse. To be called a witch was to be hanged, beaten up till near death, have the 'devil' driven out of you in various ways or to admit that you're a witch only to be called insane and locked up in prison. Such a town like this was a living hell to live in. Yet people did. This accusation was barely used unless with hard proof, but when things got out of hand, the occasional accidents turning into false ideas of people bewtiching. The bigger problem was, there were witches. Witches that were good, and bad. These witches had to keep themselves under cover from all human eyes and when it did slip out, the witches could erase their memories.  
  
Things get rather confusing when half breeds and lost witches and vampires appear on da scene, as this story shows.  
  
***************************************  
  
Sora let a short gasp of air out. A slit of moonlight shone through the near shut windows setting wavy patterns of glowing shimmers across the floor. She walked past it and the moonlight slanted onto her face showing a fine boned feminine face, the pair of tiger eyes ( the stone) glittered and shone under their dark thick eyelashes and her full red lips glistened with moisture. The smell of burnt out wood filled the air with rusty scent making Sora's small nose crinkle upwards and her thin eyebrows meet. Her long slim neck bent low like a swan as she stopped. She kneeled down slowly and picked up the object,  
  
' Oh...Lizzy's brooch..'  
  
Sora fisted part of her dress and cleaned it, a pretty gold dragonfly. She smiled and looked at it. Suddenly, the burnt out fire roared into flame. Sora gasped and clutched her mouth ready to screamin shock. She stumbled backwards into the wall. With her back fully agaisnt the wall she shuffled forwards and in a painful whisper, with a hand on her chest,  
  
' Who..who are you?'  
  
Her eyes flickered to the door,her means of escape. She snapped her eyes back to the fire as it crackled. Her breathing was now irrotic and sweat beaded her face as a blush rose. She clutched the brooch in her hand feeling it getting warm. Her feet started to shuffle towards the door and Sora's whole body was shivering. She opened her mouth to speak but no words nor scream came out. She gulped and ordered her near watering eyes to blink. The fire spat a huge flame and it started to burn on a section of carpet in front of her. The fire roared and circled around her. Sora opened her mouth wide and pierced the air with a scream.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hands in despair as the scorching fire tickled her feet. She stamped on the carpet trying to put out the fire. She shrieked as a fickle of the fire caught a thread of her simple white dress on fire. She screamed louder for help. The door slammed open and Sora's step mum stepped in,  
  
' What's all the commotion? SORA! WHAT ON EARTH? YOU STUPID GIRLL!'  
  
Sora looked at her pleadingly. The step mum shouted,  
  
' MY CARPET! OH MY GOODNESS! SORA YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERY SCRAP BURNT'  
  
The step mother went around hysterically whipping the fire until it was put out with her dressing gown. Sora felt sweat drenching her dress and her feet shuffled on the bare floor. Sora gasped when she heard faint whispering in her head, the words too quiet for her to be able to hear but evident. The few distinct words Sora didn't understand like yejemonja and oppaline. Sora turned in a full circle around her looking for a way out. Her world falling slowly into darkness, her scream in the background sounding clear. The sound of her step mum hitting the fire becoming distant. A huge white light exploded in front of her eyes and her body fell sideways. Her eyes shut and a trickle of blood dripping out of her mouth.  
  
*************************  
  
Sora felt her eyelids flutter open and her world blurring. She tried to piece it together and found a doctor examining her with a stern, wise and old face. Her step mother standing back with her arms folded, her eyes narrowed. Her two step sisters fighting over a brush in front of a nearby mirror. Vicky slapped Lizzy hard causing her to shriek loudly. She took the brush and started to brush her long blonde stringy hair, her upturned nose sticking outwards in spite.   
  
Sora shook her head slowly and murmured. The doctor put a hand on her head and asked her gently,  
  
' How are you feeling?'  
  
' A little dizzy but fine nevertheless'  
  
' At it girl. You don't seem to have any major wounds, just hyperventillation. What exactly happenned Ms Leera'  
  
' She screamed and she must of caught the carpet on fire. She collapsed and I put the fire out'  
  
' Is that all?'  
  
' Yes Doctor'  
  
' Very well. Ensure she gets plenty of rest and let's hope she recovers quickly'  
  
The doctor packed his bag and bowed at Ms Leera who curtsied back out of respect. Her fake smile stuck on her face. The girls curtsied and chanted,  
  
' Good bye Doctor Sir'  
  
' Good bye girls'  
  
The doctor was escorted out of the house by Ms Leera.  
  
Vicky approached Sora with a raised eyebrow,  
  
' Unwell? You aren't feeling too good? That doesn't mean you can't clean the house...does it not?'  
  
' Don't be stupid Vicky' Lizzy spat. ' She's obviously got to do the work!'  
  
' Good...well tell her to get up now then!'  
  
' That's mum's job...I'm not touching that filty girl'  
  
' Of course'  
  
The girls giggled before leaving the room dancing down the corridor. Sora sat up and slided her long slim legs off the bed. Her small feet pattered on the floor as she made her way Her right foot slipped and she shot her hands out for balance. She heard something drop on the floor and looked at it. She gasped and regained her balance. She carefully sat down with her legs out to the sides. It was that brooch she picked up earlier. It was very different now, she gasped.  
  
It was now made out of amber and tiger eye, trimmed with a red metal she had never seen. It was the shape of a bird taking flight, it had a beautiful long neck like a swam and huge beautiful wings like an eagle. It's beak elegant like a hawk with huge blue eyes made out of some out of sapphire marbled with gold.  
  
She also noticed that it was now attatched to a black necklace made out of cord. She threw it across the room angry. Her angry face immeadiately turned to guilt and sorrow. She walked on her knees to the brooch and picked it up,  
  
' Prehaps it's a different brooch...yeah..'  
  
Sora put it on and tucked it under her top. Nothing happened to Sora's relief,  
  
' Just a normal brooch....quite pretty too' She peeked at it under her dress. When she heard her step mum coming up the stairs she ran to the bed and started to make it.  
  
' Sora. You have a lot to make up for. I've missed out on my breakfast, you will make a very big breakfast for me and the girls. You will then clean the kitchen, mop the floors, clean and set out the tables, clean the windows and the fireplace, wash the washing, sort out the horses.....'  
  
'The list went on for eternity and Sora lost all track of what she was saying. The step mother cleared her throat and Sora straightened her posture,  
  
' Well...BEGIN!' The step mother raged before leaving, slamming the door behind her. Sora sighed and cleared her room. She threw out the carpet and had a quick shower, changing into a white dress with a black apron. She wore a black headscarf, her sleek auburn hair, with different streaks of reds and oranges hung down her back in waves controlled by a ribbon in a ponytail. She slipped into her black shoes and set out to make breakfast.  
  
******************************  
  
The group of vampire elders sat round a small fire in the woods. The shadow of the trees in the moonlight surrounding their shockingly stunning faces. The fire casting shadows on their faces, their eyes looking at eachother eager for a response,  
  
' Well...how are we going to do this then?' Angelus asked. His black hair hanging over his emerald eyes.  
  
' I suggest we just plot an attack...kill all life...including this witch..the damned girl' Tourmaline suggested. Her long silver hair with her lilac eyes.  
  
' Right...I think we should plot a huge washout..no chance of escape so she doesn't damage the master himself, Morgan. His dreams are getting worse apparently..the yyougn girl is molestering with his mind' Lucifer said with a spark in his voice. His black eyes complimenting his near red hair.  
  
' Their festival...the ring of the ambers. They'll all be there...including out target..except for the lost witches' Angelus said smiling.  
  
' The lost witches are no threat...my son. A very handsome vampire can go under cover to find out the activities of these witches and where they're holding them' Goldine suggested, her blonde hair and blue eyes giving her an innocent yet deadly look.  
  
' The name Goldine?' Tourmaline asked.  
  
' Yamato...Matt...'  
  
' Yes....you think we should use him?'  
  
' Yes Angelus' Goldine nodded.   
  
' End of meeting' Angelus cried raising his arms and the fire spluttered out.  
  
*********************************  
  
Sora was mopping the floor, her sleek fingers wrapped around a cloth, her long curved nails embedding themselves. Her bare, slim arms tensed. She hummed a tune, the echo of her beautiful voice sounding through out the hall. Her cat purred as it rubbed it's head on her thigh and Sora kissed it's head stroking it's beautiful ginger fur. A knock was heard on the door and Sora's head sprung upwards.   
  
' Sora...your work is done. Leave the house until the sun goes down. Lizzy's and Vicky's suitors are coming...LEAVE'  
  
' Yes Mistress' Sora bowed quickly before clearing away her equipmenr, her shoes tapping on the shining marble floor. The mistress looked around in slight satisfaction at the extrememly clean place.  
  
Sora ran into the gardens skipping and singing her heart out. She twirled with the winds and let the honey drew on the grass embrace her with their scent. Pink cherry blossom whirled around her as birds flew agile around the landscape, their harmonious voices combining with Sora's. She stopped laughing and sat by the lake stroking the water with her fingers. She heard a small whimper and snapped her head up. She gasped. The most beautiful creature stood shaking on a rock in the middle of the rushing stream. A fox stood on it's shaky legs, it's claws trying to dig into the rock as it started to slide into the river. Sora looked at it with awe, it's sleek shiny fur shining metallic red and gold with the sunlight, it's big amazing gold eyes wide with fear . Sora saw every muscle in it's body quiver, it was young, a young teenager. Sora recognised the fox's slight feminity and whispered,  
  
' Don't be scared...'  
  
The fox looked up, Sora's eyes met with the foxes.  
  
' I'm afraid of water...'  
  
Sora smiled. She had this skill, the ability to read animal's minds. She had no fear, she always thought it was with the imagination. The foxes small, young and sweet voice filled her mind. Sora felt her mind flow out of her and into the foxes, it was all sweet, young and full of enthusiasm, the lack of experience. Sora smiled and returned back to herself. She swung her legs round and submerged them in the icy water. She gasped and her lips trembled, shivering as she started to wade in waist deep water. Her dress fanned out slightly but the material stuck to her body like super glue. She reached out towards the fox and it looked at her pleading. Sora felt something knock into her and slipped forwards. She grabbed the rock with her palms resting on it and pulled herself up. The fox whimpered slightly.   
  
' Shhh I'm fine. Come on..'  
  
She let the fox climb up onto her shoulder and felt her claws embedding into her dress. She then turned around. Suddenly, a massive blow to her legs swept her underwater.  
  
Next, confusion.   
  
Sora looked up frantically trying to reach the surface. Her legs kicked hard and her arms stretched out. One clutched her throat in her panic. She felt some sort of creature swirl aroudn her pushing and shoving her. She was now in much deeper water. She felt the creature leave her presence and broke to the surface. On her way she stopped suddenly,  
  
*THE FOX*  
  
She dived down looking frantically. She saw a teenage wolf, his fur waving with the water like liquid silver. It's icy blue eyes narrowed in anger. It's claws out stretched and it's mouth open snarling. Sora shot towards the wolf and knocked full blow into it. She looekd frantically for the fox and saw it struggling, tangled in weeds. She grabbed it and swum as fast as she could to the surface. Her breath was low and she could feel her lungs seizing up. She felt a sharp tug at her dress and found the wolf tugging her down with his strong jaws. Sora kicked it in the face and it turned away in pain. Sora felt guilt powering through her but the fox needed air, not him.  
  
Sora broke the surface with an amazing gasp. Her back arched with her hair fanning in the water. She swum as quick as she could to the river bank, struggling agaisnt the strong current. She lay the fox on the back heaving it up before pushing herself out. She looked back, the wolf was gone,  
  
' That..was so weird...'  
  
Sora heard a murmur and looked at the fox. She knelt in front of it and examined it. Her nimble finger running over the foxes jaw.  
  
' Hey...you alright?'  
  
The fox stood up and bowed low,it's legs so unsturdy that it nearly collapsed,  
  
' Mistress. I give you my eternal thanks for risking your life to save mine. I am a creature of the night. May I..please....ask for...something that...I'm sorry..I don't know how to ask..'  
  
' I...You actually...Spe..speak?' Sora knelt there with wide open eyes.  
  
' Of course...what's wrong?'  
  
' I..never knew a creature could speak' Sora's mouh felt dry, her mind racing. The sheer coldness of the water and air sent chills down her. The sun was now behind a huge set of rain clouds. Sora triede to bring sense to herself,  
  
' What do you mean you.....oh my...you're a lost witch...aren't you?! Wow...I'd never thought I'd meet one in my time....'  
  
' A..lost...WITCH?!' Sora gasped. Her senses now felt sharp. She was now shivering with dear and shock, ' DO NOT SAY THAT WORD!' Sora said gasping for air.  
  
' Wha? Witch?...'  
  
' OH MY GOD! If they hear you I'll be HANGED...'  
  
' ...what town is this?'  
  
' The town Salem..'  
  
' MY GOD...Sora! You must get out of here!'  
  
' What? Why?!'  
  
' Vampires are planning to RUIN THIS PLACE...there's a secret witch here from the witch council, Sora you MUST...this whole town will be destroyed...unless the secret witch is found and destroyed...this witch is sending out powerful auras damaging the vampire master's dreams, Morgan....he wakes up with severe wounds and is usually screaming...'  
  
' VAMPIRES? AURA? MORGAN? TALKING FOXES?..I..am losing my sainty...' Sora stood up and started to walk away, shaking her head with her fingesr on her sinuses.  
  
' WAIT...PLEASE...you have to listen to me!'  
  
Sora stopped when she felt a gentle tug on her dress. She turned around to see the fox sadly looking up at her.  
  
' Sorry...I'm not a witch...vampires don't exist and I'm normal as far as I'm concerned...I have frankly no idea what you are talking about' Sora said softly. She stopped as soon as long tears streamed down the fox's face.  
  
' Since I left my mother...I've never been able to find a mistress to take me on...to train me and make me their night creature, to love me like their own and to look after me. I've been wandering stray for what seems like eternity, my visual not pleasing and my courage nil. You're the first person to even notice me..nevermind save my life. My job is to protect my mistress..as you've just seen I can't even swim...seriously, I am not telling one single lie. You can't tell me that you aren't a witch...you read my mind..'  
  
' I've always done that...a night creature? This is all a bit corny..'  
  
' Corny? Night creatures are fighters...they fight and well...they're generally the owner's friend'  
  
' I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that...witch...I'm not a witch...I'm not a witch at all...WITCHES?? What am I thinking...I'm not attatched to the devil!'  
  
' Witches aren't part of the devil's society...that's only people who deserve it...you must understand witches are people....they just have some extrodinary powers..it's vampires...they're different...they have different blood oh and werewolves...all witches hate vampires...'  
  
' PLEASE....'  
  
*********************************  
  
Sora sat on her chair in the bedroom looking into the mirror on the dressing table. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. The fox lay on her bed fast asleep from exhaustion. She looked at it tilting her head, before smiling. Her smile enough to make the coldest of hearts warm up. The moonlight shone through the window on her hair, streaks of a brilliant gold melted into a rich ruby hung on her shoulders. She let her glittering hair hang over one eye, as it naturally did but tied it up the hair at the back in a neat bun. Her white night dress hugged her body showing her curves brightly. She glanced at the fire place, still extremely uneasy what happened the day before. She stood up and jumped, gasping The mirror cracked, a huge splinter across the screen. Sora stepped backwards, her nerves shooting with electricity. She kept repeating herself over and over ' I'm not a witch...I'm not a witch'. She looked beneath her and screamed.  
  
Roses, red roses with gold spines grew out of the ground, the black thorns looking threatening. They twisted around her ankles. Sora panicked and struggled free. She fell to the floor ungracefully landing on her front. The poker of the fireplace shone ebony in front of her. She stretched out, her fingers trying to touch the cold steel. She crawled over feeling the roses climb up and aroud her neck. She touched the poker, sweat streaming down her face mixing with tears. She grabbed the poker, the branches thickening around her. She hit the rose branch hard and it shrieked in a husky voice, more like a hiss of a reptile. Suddenly, a red figure snarling pounced, it's claws extended and bit hard into the main branch. The rose branch whipped round and lashed at the fox. The fox dodged it and it hit the floor with a massive whip crack. Sora sat up and side kicked the rose branch on the floor. The rose shrivelled further and Sora jumped to her feet stamping on it. The rose plant shrieked in a gasp and disappeared back into the wood.  
  
' ....WHAT IS GOING ON...?' Sora thought exasperated. She glanced at the fox who was sitting, staring at her with innocent eyes.   
  
' This floor is rosewood isn't it?'  
  
'...er....yes...I should imagine so' Sora immeadiately established the connection. ' I have to get out of here....' Sora's mind shifted into fear and she jumped towards the dressing table grabbing her items.  
  
' Stop it...it's nearly dawn...you have no need to worry...'  
  
' I have no need to worry?!...what...is...going....on? I don't want to be a witch...I'm normal..there is no such thing as witches...'  
  
' There is! You've just had proof of it...I think it's trying to tell you something...'  
  
' What?'  
  
' You're missing something...'  
  
' What..?'  
  
' Your witches emblem...'  
  
' My what?'  
  
' Your necklace...the crack across the mirror was at your neckline...and the rose attacked your neck...adds up'  
  
Sora collapsed on the floor kneeling, her hands over her face repeating,  
  
' I'm not a witch...I'm not a witch...'  
  
' Don't worry Sora...I'm your creature...I'll protect you...'  
  
Sora felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. She gasped. The most beautiful creature stood there. A young girl, around Sora's age. Her long red hair shone like marbled red and gold waved like a ripple of a fresh stream, her elegant figure and bright golden eyes with blood red lips. Truly, this was the most elegant thing Sora had ever seen. She turned around and stood up.  
  
' Full moon I change....'  
  
' Wow....that's...amazing...'  
  
' Sora..mistress...witches are good people...some even more than saints...the vampires are the bad ones...the ones that hurt, torture and feed off human life...'  
  
' I...I...here...witches are with the devil...'  
  
' Sora...I want to become your creature...to dedicate my life to getting you back in the witchery world. Please...I'm begging you...I want you to teach me courage and intelligence..in return I'll protect you...I'll try my best...'  
  
' I'd love you to be erm...my 'creature' but....I'm a witch...I'll be hanged for this....'  
  
' No you won't...I'll be sure of it...'  
  
' ...I...I can't handle this...THIS...is all...illogical...COMPLETELY...'  
  
' Sora...TRUST ME....okay...do as I say...now at the moment you have to think of a name for me'  
  
The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver knife with the symbol of two hands holding eachother engraved on the handle,  
  
' All creatures at the full moon patrol...looking for an owner...the owner they want...to show off and watch owners compete for them. We all carry these knives during full moon...'  
  
Sora nodded, she's just experienced far worse so she thought she might as well go along with the flow. Why not?  
  
The girl took Sora's hand and gave the knife to her. Sora took it,  
  
'..What do I do?'  
  
' ...c..cut yourself on the palm...'  
  
' Cut myself...'  
  
' Yes..hurry..dawn is coming...'  
  
Sora nodded and with uneasy breath cut a small cut across her hand. She let the girl take the knife and gulped when she cut a small cut on her left hand. Sora's right hand and the girl's left hand held together. Sora took the girl's other hand and held them both up. The girl smiled, slightly shocked at Sora's gesture.  
  
' Now...repeat my name...three times and end it with 'forever'' The girl said quietly. Sora nodded. She fel warmth on her back and closed her eyes quickly,  
  
' think of a name...think of a name...okay...erm...Jade..iete?..Jadeite...Jadeite...Jadeite...FOREVER'  
  
Sora felt warm rays curve around her face and beams of light under her eyelids. She felt a sudden surge of power flow through her, a red light shining in the darkness, reaching towards her before hitting her so hard she had to open her eyes. She looked around. She heard birds chirping merrily behind her. She saw Jadeite's paws resting on hers, standing on her hind legs. Sora smiled and gently put Jadeite down. Jadeite opened her eyes,  
  
' ...I love the name....where did you come up with that? A true creature's name...'  
  
' I don't really know...I just thought it sounded nice...'  
  
' This is not only coincidence....you're a true witch you know...'  
  
'...is there a more subtle phrase to use than witch?....'  
  
' ...sorceress?Enchantress?..er...w...w..er..'  
  
' Don't worry...'  
  
A bell rung loudly in the cold morning air. Sora jumped as did Jadeite. Sora stood for a few moments in complete stillness, as if just absorbing everything that's just happenned. She shook her head and shut the window. She said quickly to Jadeite,  
  
' Now you make yourself comfortable...I've got to go to market...'  
  
' Can't I help?'  
  
' You can come with me to market if you like...but I think my step mother will not be pleased to see a fox in the household...'  
  
' Yes mistress...'  
  
' Call me sora Jadeite'sora said before leaving the room winking at Jadeite. Jadeite stood in shock.  
  
Sora ran down the corridors, her white night dress streaming behind her. She stopped briefly to catch her breath while in the kitchen before making breakfast. With a tray resting on her head and one on each shoulder she quickly hurried to her step mother's bedroom and her step sisters. She took off again to her bedroom to find Jadeite tidying the room,  
  
' Thank you Jadeite...'  
  
' My pleasure Sora'  
  
' I want you to remember once thing...we're equals...if you object you immeadiately tell me...got it?'  
  
' E..equals?'  
  
' Yes....pass me that dress please...'  
  
' P...Please?'  
  
' Yup'  
  
' ....s..Sure'  
  
Sora changed into a red corsetted dress and put a black cloak over it. She slipped on a pair of black shoes on and weaved basket in one hand. She let Jadeite hop into it as she walked down into the busy market.  
  
**********************************  
  
...how boring was that?...I promise it'll be more interesting in the next one...I hope it will...^ ^...it better be...  
  
Love Leanne 


End file.
